


Promise of Forever

by cluelessblue23



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluelessblue23/pseuds/cluelessblue23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth and Percy were finally living their fairy tale and are on the way to their happily ever after. But what if an unexpected turn of events washed away their forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All for Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to my other story "Unofficially Yours" :)

# Chapter 1: All for Love

Bliss and happiness are small words to describe what Annabeth Chase is feeling right now in the arms of her true and great love, Percy Jackson. They had shared what they could in their life together, they experienced things together. She knows that they're still so much more that she wants to do with him, to give him and to see with him. With Percy she feels like she's the most powerful woman in the planet. He makes her feel smart, and beautiful and he makes her want to love and worthy to be loved. She already found her fairytale with him. Every day she hopes and prays that life would be longer for them. One lifetime is simply not enough. She ought to live a life like this with Percy forever; a life full of dreams and love and joy and hope, a life with none of the frustrations and the hang-ups and lies.

But she should've known better than to think that life hasn't got enough surprises for her. She should've known better than to think that life would let her be happy for a long distance of time. There will come a day when all of these . . . will be taken away from her. Their story started like this:

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You must really love me," Annabeth giggled at Percy when he somehow made an attempt to impress her by praising what seemed to be Annabeth's architecture drawings on blueprints. Percy just said that the lines and curves on one of the blueprints contain feelings and that it has personality. Annabeth had always been interested in architecture and is planning to study it in college.

"Yeah, I do love you." Percy told her with a smile.

"Yeah, you do, because baby, I hate to break it to you, but . . . the drawing that you just praised is my scratch. That one's my piece." Annabeth laughed as she pointed to the blueprint opposite Percy.

Percy laughed sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh. Well, your scratch's beautiful. I like it." He said, bluffing. "Hey, c'mon, this is our last day in San Francisco! Let's go to the beach. You can do that later. Let's have some Percy time, eh?"

Annabeth sighed, "You're right. We can go to the beach and we can do what we always do: watch the stars and wish on every one of them." She smiled.

"Oh no . . . "Percy fake whined. "We have dinner with your dad later, remember? Then tomorrow, we'll back in New York, where senior year awaits."

Annabeth's face brightened, "I have an idea! We could do one of our games." She said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Which game?" Percy asked, smiling.

Annabeth whispered something in his ear. And both of them smiled ear to ear.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Percy Jackson was sitting alone in a bar sipping gin by himself when a cute brunette girl came in and caught his eye. The girl saw him looking and gave him a flirtatious smile. Percy beckoned the girl to come forward to him and so she did.

"Hi. I'm Percy . . . Jackson." He said, using all his charm on that brunette girl.

"I know," the girl answered seductively.

"I wasn't expecting someone like you . . ." he eyed the girl from head to toe "somewhere like here so early in the day."

"I'm in need of refuge. It's too hot." She said suggestively, twirling her hands on Percy's arms.

"Oh, it's never too hot." He whispered in her ear.

"Care to test that theory?" the girl asked him.

"What if I have a girlfriend?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Percy Jackson doesn't do girlfriends," she answered.

Percy forced himself to smile as the girl pulled her into one of the empty corridors and started kissing him on the cheeks and on the lips. But Percy's avoiding her lips. As if he doesn't want any contact between them. The girl started to eye him suspiciously.

"Is something wrong?" the girl asked him.

"Can you not kiss me just yet?"

The girl flung her arms around Percy's neck, "Why not?"

Percy smiled sweetly at her, "It's better to wait."

"How long?" the girl asked as she kissed his neck. Percy continued to avoid her lips, until he heard footsteps coming towards their direction.

"Now," he said, raising his voice.

"What the hell is going on?" Annabeth's shrill voice filled the empty corridor. The girl pushed herself away from Percy, who looked at Annabeth with pleading eyes.

"Annabeth . . . I can explain." He said nervously.

"Um, I'm sorry." The girl stuttered. "I didn't know he had a girlfriend." She said, cowering. It's hard not to when you're under Annabeth's death glare.

"Yes, you did!" Percy told the girl harshly before turning to Annabeth, "She did."

Annabeth raised her eyebrow at the girl.

"I . . ." the girl trailed.

"Shame on you, Ashley Hinshaw!" Annabeth yelled, leaving Ashley wondering how the hell she knew her name. "How could you do that? Pick up someone in a relationship? Have you no pride? No self-respect?"

"Okay, but I didn't know that-"Ashley started but Annabeth cut her off.

"You may have an Abercrombie campaign and the security code to Clooney's castle in Lake Como, but that doesn't give you the right to steal someone else's man!" Annabeth yelled shrilly. "Now take your American girl hair and your pooreless skin and get out!"

"Okay, you're crazy!" Ashley said as she exited the corridor.

Annabeth folded her arms and looked sternly at Percy, who looked at her sheepishly.

"Hey," Percy said.

"Hi," Annabeth said monotonously. But after a few seconds, Annabeth's frown turned upside down. She smiled brightly and kissed Percy.

"Oh, thank you" she breathed. "It's been three hours. I've missed you." She told him as Percy continued to kiss her cheeks and then her lips.

"Mm. Well, let me make it up to you." He said, lacing her hands with Annabeth's. "Let's get out of here."

Annabeth pushed him up into the wall and continued to kiss him feverishly, "Or we get to stay." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Staying it is," Percy confirmed before latching his lips with Annabeth's.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Bye dad! I'm going to miss you so much." Annabeth said as she hugged his dad. Today was the day that she and Percy were going back to New York for their senior year and Fredrick was in the airport with them to see them off.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm gonna miss you too. You take care of yourself, okay?" Fredrick told her daughter as he kissed her forehead. He turned to Percy, "Take care of her for me, will you?"

Percy smiled and nodded, "Yes sir, I promise." He said curtly.

"You go and call me Fredrick. If you're important to my daughter then you're important for me, too." He held his hand at Percy, who shook it.

"Thank you, si- I mean, Fredrick." He smiled as he wrapped his arms around Annabeth's waist.

"Right then, you go ahead or you're going to miss your flight." Annabeth's dad told them, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Aww, dad! We said no mushy stuff." Annabeth whined.

"Alright, alright. You go now. I don't want to keep you."

"Okay dad. I'll call you, okay?"

"You do that,"

"Bye, Fredrick."

"Love you dad!"

And that's when Fredrick Chase disappeared from view. Annabeth shuffled closer to Percy where she laid her head on his shoulders.

"I'm so tired." Annabeth whined but then her head shot up as she remembered something. "Oh god, I have to call Thalia!"

Percy looked at her inquisitively.

"You know, just to tell her and Nico to pick us up tomorrow." She said as she flipped her phone open.

 _"Hello?"_ Thalia's voice filled her ears.

"Thals! It's me, Annabeth. Percy and I are going home tomorrow. Mind picking us up at the airport?"

 _"Oh really? How come you told me just now? Of course I wouldn't mind. I'm going to drag Luke, too. Oh, I'm so excited! I've really missed you so much and-_ "

"Thalia"

_"-you never called me much this summer and I have to spend mine all alone eating take outs and watching movies and you're right that I really need you to take me out of trouble and-"_

"Thalia!" Annabeth snapped. Percy chuckled at the background as he kissed her forehead.

_"Oh, sorry. Getting ahead of myself. I'll see you tomorrow, right?"_

Annabeth giggled, "Yeah. See you."

She hung up and smiled at Percy, who smiled back.

"Shall we?" he asked, gesturing for them to board the plane.

"You sure you won't faint?" Annabeth teased.

Percy held her waist more firmly but gently, "As long as you're holding me. I won't"

"You know I won't let go of you, right?" Annabeth asked sweetly as she hugged Percy sideways.

"Always have, always will."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The flight lasted for a few hours. The majority of which, Annabeth was sleeping while Percy stared at the window and tried to calm himself by tracing gentle patterns on Annabeth's back and concentrating on Annabeth's hand on his stomach. He was deathly scared of planes, see. And whenever he's on one, he couldn't sleep a wink.

When the flight attendants announced that they would soon land, he gently nudged Annabeth awake, "Baby, it's time to wake up. We're here."

Annabeth began to stir and after a few more gentle pats from Percy she said, "What's happening?"

Percy chuckled, "You need to put on your seatbelt. We're going to land now." Percy said, softly kissing her head.

Annabeth straightened up reluctantly and began putting her seatbelt. At the sudden loss of Annabeth's warmth, Percy immediately began to hyperventilate. He turned away from the window and concentrated on taming his heart when Annabeth held his hand and he relaxed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We'll be landing shortly in John F. Kennedy International Airport so may we please request everyone to put on their seatbelts and refrain from using the lavatory. Thank you very much."

Annabeth held Percy's hand tighter as they sensed the plan land.

"We hope you enjoyed your flight with us and we hope that you visit again soon. Have a good day everyone."

A few minutes later, Annabeth and Percy,after getting their luggage, headed towards to where Thalia and Luke were waiting. The moment Thalia saw Annabeth's blonde hair, she flung herself to her, causing Annabeth to stumble backwards. Luckily, Percy was ready to catch her.

"Oh, god! I've missed you!" Thalia squealed as she hugged Annabeth.

"Ow, Thals. I've missed you too but can you please let me breathe?" Annabeth choked.

"Oops, sorry." Thalia said, not sounding sorry at all.

"So . . . you're still alive. Good job, man!" Luke greeted Percy as they bumped fists.

"Yeah, I made it." Percy grinned.

Their exchange brought Annabeth's attention to Luke, "Hey, Luke!" Annabeth hugged him. "How've you been? Found anyone lately?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Well . . . I'm not as lucky as Percy here, but I'm happy right now." Luke smiled.

"Hey, Percy?" Thalia interrupted.

"Yes, Thals?"

"Can I borrow Annabeth for a while?" Thalia pleaded. "You know, you've had her all by yourself all summer. I'm her best friend." she pouted.

"Easy," Percy laughed. "Sure. You girls have some uh, girl time or whatever it is you call them."

"Good." Thalia said triumphantly, "Cause I won't take no for an answer. You and Luke could catch up, too. Anyway, we're going, okay? C'mon Annie!" Thalia dragged her away from the boys and into her car.

Annabeth blew Percy a kiss before entering Thalia's car.

Annabeth and Thalia spent their time at the mall, shopping. Thalia insisted that she needs new clothes for senior year and that she was too bored to do it alone, so she waited for Annabeth to come back. The two girls talked about their summer until Annabeth came to the subject of Percy and her playing games.

"Wait, you do what?" Thalia spluttered. "I was gone for three months and you turn from Jane Austen to Anais Nin. Is there anything Percy Jackson can't get you to do?"

"It was my idea." Annabeth defended Percy.

Thalia shook her head, "No. No, it wasn't" she said as she changed her dress to try on another that Annabeth handed her.

"Yeah. We . . . we had our honeymoon period and it was perfect, but . . . while other couples settle into a routine, we were determined to keep things interesting." Annabeth smiled. "So . . . Percy plays the cheating bastard and I play the scorned woman. I even get to choose who to humiliate . . . models, tourists." She explained.

"I don't know if anybody told you this, but the honeymoon is supposed to end, it isn't real." Thalia said from behind the curtains. "The real part is when you settle down with each other. The 3-month milestone."

"It's not a milestone, it's a gravestone." Annabeth grumbled. "Settling down means death . . . less fun, more silence. We found a way to avoid that that works for us." She said, satisfied.

Thalia went out of the dressing room and examined herself in front of the mirror and when she's satisfied she walked towards Annabeth and held her shoulders firmly, "If you love him, then lock him down. Open relationships only invite chaos. Trust me, I know." She said seriously.

"It's not an open relationship," Annabeth said, but worry was evident in her voice. "We're completely monogamous. It's just one of our games, like the rest."

"Yeah, until it isn't anymore, playing the scorned woman and actually being the scorned woman!" Thalia said, determinedly trying to make her friend stop from doing their games. "It's a slippy slope, Annabeth. What happens if one day, you don't get there in time, and he actually kisses someone else . . . or worse?"

Annabeth frowned, thinking through Thalia's words carefully, "He wouldn't" she said uncertainly. "Enough about me, How're you and Nico? I still haven't seen him."

Thalia grabbed another dress and hid behind the curtains, as if she doesn't want Annabeth to see her expression, "We broke up."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Wow, you guys sure about that?" Luke asked Percy as they plopped down on Percy's sofa the moment they got home and settled the luggage. "I mean, if you don't mind me saying so, I . . ."Luke was uncertain of how to continue. "Well, I think I know Annabeth pretty well."

Percy rolled his eyes, "Look, I would so like to retire any mention of the whole "Jules and Jim" thing."

"But listen, the games may seem like fun. But are you sure Annabeth's not just playing for you?" Luke raised an eyebrow at him, making Percy frown in confusion. "Cause if she's not doing it for herself, too . . . well, things could get messy." Luke warned.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Annabeth was sitting restlessly on their couch, waiting for Percy. Her mom, Athena, was still out at work so she has no one to talk to ease the heavy feeling in her heart. She asked for Percy to come to her house. She thought he would never come when suddenly she heard a knock on the door. She hurried towards the doorway and opened it, "Where have you been? I've been calling you for an hour." She said worriedly.

"I was with Luke, baby. I'm sorry. Why'd you ask me to come?" Percy said as he wrapped his arms around her waists.

"Luke. No reason." She smiled fervently.

"I've arranged a little go-see at a modeling agency downtown. We should pick someone out together, take her back to my place." He suggested, but then he saw the look on Annabeth's face: worry and doubt and anger mixed. "Or we could just stay in. Whatever you want."

Annabeth fixed her emotions immediately, "No. We'll go, we'll go. I-I'll just . . . go get my purse." She said distractedly, making Percy sick with worry.

After walking in awkward silence, the couple finally reached their destination: a one-stop modeling agency. They stood in a distance, watching girls after girls file out of the agency, with Annabeth muttering insults under her breath.

"Needs a sandwich."

Another girl.

"Adam's apple!"

Another girl

"Catalogue!"

Annabeth turned to Percy, who was watching her with worry and amusement, "Percy, none of these girls are even worth humiliating. Looking in the mirror will do that for them."

Percy couldn't bottle his worry anymore, "Is something wrong? What's going on, baby?"

Annabeth avoided Percy's eyes, "Nothing's wrong, why?"

"This is one-stop shopping," Percy said as a matter of fact "And you're acting like everything's last season. I thought you wanted to play."

"I did." Annabeth answered promptly, then realized what she said and quickly covered the damage, "I do."

But Percy couldn't be fooled easily. He raised an eyebrow at her.

Annabeth gave up and sighed, "I did." She looked directly at Percy and said, "The summer was great and . . . we had a lot of fun. But maybe summer's over."

Percy wrapped her into a loving hug, "Okay, if that's what you want."

"Is that what you want?" Annabeth asked shyly.

"I want you to be happy. However that's achieved." Percy said, pulling out of the hug and cupping Annabeth's face. "I love you." He said genuinely.

"As I love you."


	2. Secret Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth and Percy were finally living their fairy tale and are on the way to their happily ever after. But what if an unexpected turn of events washed away their forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Annabeth woke up, rather hastily, when her alarm went off. She stood up and walked sleepily to her oversized bathroom. Being the daughter of a famous architect has its perks. She stared dazedly in front of her vanity mirror, when her stomach gave an uncomfortable squirm. She was a step away from having a full scale panic attack.

Something's ending, she thought. Yes something is ending. High school. Another part of her brain told her.

She stared blankly for a while that she didn't notice Percy, already dressed and ready for school, calling out to her. She only snapped out of her stupor when she felt arms snaking around her waist and soft lips touching her head. She smiled and turned around so that her face was buried in Percy's broad chest.

"Hey," she breathed, her voice muffled.

"Hi, I came to pick you up. But you're, uh, still in your pajamas." Percy pointed out. "Are you okay, baby?"

Annabeth sighed and walked towards her mirror and began brushing her hair, "I'm fine. I just . . . I feel sad because this is our last year in high school"

Percy, who was rummaging through Annabeth's closet trying to find something for her to wear, said "Well, then we just have to enjoy it, right?"

"Right," Annabeth smiled, not even bothering to look at the clothes Percy handed her. "Wait for me while I change, okay?"

"Yes ma'am." Percy said, collapsing to Annabeth's bed.

A few minutes later, Annabeth's voice filled the room, "Well, we should get going. Thalia will be waiting for us."

Percy turned around and pride filled his chest. He does pick her clothes very nicely.

 

Percy climbed out of his Audi R8 and opened the door for his girlfriend, which earned him a kiss.

"Percy . . . a romantic and a gentleman. Who knew?" Annabeth teased as she took his hand in hers.

Percy kissed her head, "Well, at least now you do" He shot back. Annabeth smiled at him for having such a nice comeback. With brains like seaweed, she was not surprised that he had it in him.

"Annabeth!" a girl's voice bellowed. Annabeth didn't have to look to know that it was Thalia dragging a flabbergasted Luke behind her. "I've got yours and Percy's schedule" She said, handing the couple two parchment.

"We've got most of our classes together except first period English and fourth period Physics." Annabeth told Percy, Thalia and Luke.

"Yeah, I kinda know that now" Thalia said.

"Well, I hate to break this party up but I'm going to be late." Thalia said. "Come Annabeth, let's go together"

Annabeth laughed but she gave Percy a peck on the lips and Luke a wave before following Thalia to their lockers and into the classroom.

After a few hours of being bored to death (in Thalia's opinion, anyway) Annabeth and Thalia were on their way to the cafeteria for lunch. Annabeth was busy checking the place for Percy that she didn't realize they were already in line to get their food. She was only knocked out of her search when Thalia nudged her and asked, "What are you going to eat?"

"Oh. Just get me a soda and a slice of pizza" Annabeth told her. She finally found Percy sitting on the far end of the cafeteria with Luke. Her boyfriend's face has a mask of concentration and it seems like he was writing something and Luke was helping him with it. Annabeth rushed over to them but the moment Luke saw her coming, he said something to Percy and he immediately hid the paper. Annabeth found it odd but she decided to drop the subject.

"Hey, babe" Percy greeted as he kissed her cheek. "Pizza?"

"S'okay. I've got one for myself." She said as she took the slice Thalia got for her.

"So, our summer in the Hamptons is officially over" Thalia said, starting conversation.

"Oh please. Spare me, Thals!" Annabeth rolled her eyes while Percy laughed and hid behind her hair. Luke and Percy never wanted to listen to one of their childish arguments. "I get every edition of 'Hello' and 'Ok' there is. I know what you did this summer, and who." Annabeth said, taking a bite out of her pizza.

"Christiano Ronaldo?" Annabeth asked as if she can't believe what she knew. "I hope you got your shots before you traveled. Should I be worried?"

The four of them was the elites of Manhattan and they can pretty much get what they want and who they want.

"No. No I just had a great time. I just wish that the paparazzi would leave me alone. I mean, what if my mom found out? She's gonna kill me. Lucky for me, she's too busy for magazines." Thalia said.

"Oh, is that why you got your hair blown out?" Annabeth raised her eyebrows while Percy snatched the last bite of her pizza.

"Blah blah blah!"

"You sure you're mom's not going to know?" Percy finally joined the conversation.

"Oh, totally. I mean, we hid all the evidence" Thalia said, motioning her and Luke. "Look, Nico doesn't even know. He's too busy pre-reading all of his books for college"

"And I snuck onto his laptop and uh, I might've disabled his "Thalia Grace" Google alert" Luke smiled triumphantly.

Annabeth's smile faded a little, "I like Nico. He's so nice. Why do you have to break up with him, anyway?"

"Well, it's just, he's always so brooding!" Thalia complained. "A girl wants a Romeo not a . . . Hamlet"

"Romeo died" Percy pointed out.

"Yeah, but at least he died for something exciting!" Thalia squealed.

Percy rolled his eyes as if to say: girls

Annabeth was about to say something when the warning bell rang. That means they have to dash if they don't want to be late for class since their next class is in the other building. She gave Percy a peck on the lips and rushed with Thalia, leaving Luke and Percy alone.

"Poor Nico" Percy muttered as he brought the piece of paper he was writing a while ago before Annabeth and Thalia came.

"Speaking" Luke said pointing to Nico.

"YO NICO!" Percy called and he motioned for him to join them. He smiled and walked over to them.

"Wow, you're taking that paper seriously" Nico teased Percy. Their English teacher gave them the task of making a book report.

"This isn't a paper. It's-it's a heartfelt letter to Annabeth" Percy tried to hide his blush, unsuccessfully.

"A heartfelt letter?" Nico blinked. "Who spayed you, man?"

"Yeah, can't even believe it, either" Luke shrugged.

"You were like, what? The school playboy. And now, you're a lovesick puppy?" Nico asked.

"It's worth it. Believe me" Percy said and continued writing the letter.

 

Annabeth was so exhausted that she didn't even wait for Thalia to get out. She headed straight to her locker, stuffed her binder in and got her bag. But something caught her eye. In her locker there was a rose and letter. She looked at it curiously. I mean, the only people who knows her code were Thalia, Luke, Nico and of course Percy. Of course. Percy. Who else? She smiled as she took the rose and the letter. On the rose there was a note, I promise to make you smile

The handwriting was unmistakably Percy's. So this was what he was hiding from her during lunch. As if magic, her exhaustion was suddenly gone. She ripped open the letter and read:

Wise girl,

I love you! Just writing this puts a smile on my face. YOU put a smile on my face. Well, Luke thinks this is kind of cheesy and corny, but I just really want you to know how much I love you.

Well, you asked me before why I like you, but you never asked me why I love you. And I don't want to wait for you to ask me that so here it is. I love you because of your sweetness, your kindness, your tenderness, your thoughtfulness and because of your whining and complaining. I love you because you've been my friend and loving companion. You smile at my silly jokes and you enjoy my company. I love you because I have a longing to be close to you and you long to be close to me. I love snuggling with you in front of the fire and cuddling with you as we watch TV. I love to be near you. I love holding your hand on a walk during the day and holding your hands across the table at a restaurant at night. I love you because you listen to me as I share the small triumphs or struggles of the day. I love you because every time we fight, you hear me out. Even when you don't agree with me, you listen with a longing to understand me. I love you because you respect me. You accepted me for who I am rather than try to make me into someone I'm not. You suffer my imperfections and my shortcomings largely without complaint. I love you because you appreciate me. You enjoy my attentiveness and appreciate my efforts to romance you. I am SO lucky.

I love you.

Seaweed Brain

P.S. Luke helped me. So don't be too proud of the grammar. ;)

Annabeth laughed at the post script but she didn't realize that she was shedding tears of joy. She hastily closed her locker, grabbed the rose and dashed over to the parking lot where she found Percy by his car, talking animatedly to Luke and Nico.

She smiled widely and ran straight towards her boyfriend and crashed herself into him, which took Percy aback. But when he saw the rose and the letter in her hands, he understood his girlfriend's reaction.

"We'll uh, see you later" Luke said as he and Nico backed away from the couple and dragged the approaching Thalia with them.

"So, you're gonna break up with me?" Percy teased as he wrapped his arms around Annabeth's petite waist.

"Are you kidding me? You only made me want to marry you right here, right now." Annabeth's muffled voice said.

Percy put his fingers under her chin so that she was looking directly into his sea-green eyes, "I want to do everything properly. I want you to be happy. I want to give you things. I-" Percy was cut off by Annabeth's lips crashing into his.

"I love you" Annabeth said the moment their lips pulled away. "You need to hold on tight. I'm going to Columbia and you're going to Brown. Hold on tight. This is just the start of another adventure"

"I promise" Percy said and their lips became one once again.

"I know." Annabeth smiled at him. "You didn't break your promise on the rose. You did make me smile. Not only smile but cry because of extreme happiness"

What Percy wrote in his letter was pretty much what happened to their senior year. They laughed, they fight, they hang out and to say the least, they had the best year ever.


	3. Commencement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth and Percy were finally living their fairy tale and are on the way to their happily ever after. But what if an unexpected turn of events washed away their forever? SEQUEL TO UNOFFICIALLY YOURS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the not telling this earlier, but this story is a sequel of my other story "Unofficially Yours"

Annabeth was standing in front of her vanity mirror. She was trying to get her breathing to return to normal. She was starting to hyperventilate as she looked at herself which, in her opinion, looks nothing like her. She was wearing a silver taffeta short graduation party dress with a sweetheart neckline and falls above the knee and a matching louboutin for shoes. Her blond hair was in fishtail braid. All in all, she looked totally stunning. But she can't help to feel nervous since she was to deliver the graduation speech and most important of all, she was facing another chapter in her life. High school is ending today and she was off to college. All the days of goofing around with her friends and all the days of being childish and silly were over. What will happen to her? What will happen to her and Percy? Percy will be going to Brown with Thalia and Annabeth knows that it's a three hour drive from Rhode Island to New York. Can they both withstand the stress?

_Thud thud-_ someone knocked at the door of her bathroom, getting her out of her stupor.

"Sweetie, Percy is waiting for you downstairs. Aren't you ready yet? We're going to be late." Athena's voice reverberated.

Annabeth blinked as if she forgot that she was still standing in front of the mirror, "Almost. Give me a minute" Her hoarse voice answered her mom's question.

There was silence for a half-minute in which Annabeth can imagine her mom pursing her lips, "Are you crying, sweetie?"

"No. I'm nervous. Go away" She answered rather harshly than she intended to. At first she thought her mom was going to barge in and yell the hell out of her but she heard her clump down the stairs.

Annabeth looked at herself one more time before heaving a great sigh and throwing the green polyester graduation robe over her arm. She hurried down the stairs.

"Oh honey, you look nice" Athena said as she saw her daughter although her voice was already gruff with suppressed emotion.

"Thanks mom" she said, giving her mom a hug.

When her eyes landed on Percy, her heart did a little relay race. You'd have thought that by now she would've gotten used to seeing him but no. Every time she looked at her boyfriend it's like it's the first time. There wasn't enough time for her to pull up a calm façade so when Percy gave her a hug she could feel him smirk. He didn't dare kiss her in front of her mom because he was intimidated by Athena. See, Annabeth's mom had gotten stubborn when she learned that Annabeth was going to ride with Percy, Thalia and Luke to the graduation ceremony. She can see her mom's point though because parents should have some rights to drive them so she conceded. And Percy cheerfully suggested that they all go together since his mom was okay with it.

"Are you alright?" Percy asked her as he helped her climb the car.

"Nervous" Annabeth answered shortly and it wasn't even a lie.

"You're so beautiful" Percy said as he risked giving Annabeth a light peck on the lips. Annabeth looked like she wanted the kiss to go on but unfortunately, her mom cleared her throat and they were forced to pull apart. Annabeth pouted and Percy chuckled.

"Are you excited?" Percy asked her after a few minutes.

Annabeth shrugged, "Not really"

Percy was about to say something but Athena opened her mouth and said, "Annabeth, this is a big deal. You're graduating from high school. It's the real world for you now. College. You're going to leave on your own. Oh, you're not my little baby anymore" Athena choked up on the last bit.

Annabeth groaned and she tried to suppress her own tears as she cuddled near Percy, "Oh come on, mom. We said no mushy stuff. Don't go all weepy on me now"

"Who's going weepy?" Athena tried to hide her emotions. "Now, why aren't you excited, sweetie? I remember when I graduated high school I can barely sit down"

"I don't know. I guess . . . it hasn't hit me yet or something" Annabeth hid her face on Percy's deep blue checkered polo. Percy was watching Annabeth and her mother with an amused expression. Or maybe it's just because Athena was so happy and proud that he was affected by the atmosphere. Annabeth suspected the latter.

"I'm glad Thalia decided to throw a party. You need something to lift your spirits up" Athena said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. Great. Being drunk and wasted. "Right. A party is exactly what I need." She replied, her voice oozing with sarcasm.

Athena laughed at her daughter's tone while she pulled up on the school parking lot. She kissed her daughter before going to the main entrance where all the parents were supposed to be, leaving Percy and Annabeth at the back of the gym. The moment her mom was out of sight, Annabeth crashed her lips with Percy's. All the nervousness dissipated as their tongues moved in harmony but then another adult voice pulled them apart.

"Mr. Jackson and Ms. Chase will you please stop making out and fall in line so we can get this over with?" a rather annoyed Mr. Brunner told them.

Percy gave Annabeth a light peck on the lips, sighed, and fell in line with the J's. Annabeth went in line behind Luke with all the other C's.

She gave Luke a hug, "I can't believe this. It's all happening so fast"

"I can't believe this is all over" Luke said. Apparently, he's nervous too. His mom and dad both attended the ceremony and all of his best friends were aware of his mom's condition. Luke was just praying she wouldn't have one of her episodes now. Thalia's dad and mom were here too. But she didn't give much thought about her parents being there. Annabeth wished his dad could come too, but unfortunately, all the planes were fully booked so he just sent Annabeth the dress as a graduation gift.

"Annabeth! Luke!" Silena's voice called. She was two persons ahead of Luke. But she was approaching them and so they smiled.

She was already babbling before she can reach them"-happening so fast! I mean, it seems like we were just freshmen and now we're graduating together. Can you believe this? I feel like screaming" Silena babbled.

"Yeah, me too" Annabeth said as she and Luke gave Silena a hug.

"This is all just so incredible! Do you remember your first day? We were friends like, right away. And now, I'm off to California and you to Upper West Side and Luke to New Jersey. Oh and I'm going to miss you guys so much!" Silena choked, tears starting to form in her eyes.

It took all Annabeth's willpower not to cry. No matter what they say about graduation having the meaning of a new beginning she couldn't suppress the feeling that she's leaving something behind. Just looking at Silena makes her heart twist.

It happened so fast. Annabeth felt like she'd hit the fast forward button instead of the slow one. One moment they were standing in front of the gym and the next she was being called on stage to deliver her graduation speech.

Annabeth stood on the podium and put on her most charming smile.

"When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grow up. Our things were answers like astronaut, president or in my case . . . a princess" Everyone laughed. "When we were ten, they asked us again. We answered – rock stars, cowboys or in my case . . . a gold medalist. But now that we've grown up, they want a more serious answer. Well, how about this . . . Who the hell knows?" All the students smiled at each other as if they were thinking exactly the same thing as Annabeth's. Percy beamed up at her. "This isn't a time to make hard and fast decisions. This is the time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere. Fall in love – a lot. Major in philosophy because there's no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind then change it again because nothing is permanent. So make as many mistakes as you can. That way, someday, when they ask us again what we want to be . . . we won't have to guess. We'll know" ( **A/N: This is the speech from Eclipse. I just love that speech so much. It would be a crime not to use it.** )

Everyone stood up and clapped their hands. Even the parents. When she put it that way, it sounds as if it's the most sensible and inspiring thing to do that no one objected. It's as if this is the only way to continue the journey towards self-discovery.

After giving the speech, Annabeth thought that her fear before was completely stupid. It all makes sense now. As if the world was finally in order. They will graduate, have a career and lead a happy life.

Mr. D, the principal, started calling out names so fast that poor Mr. Brunner was getting worked up to give the diplomas to the right person (Or maybe this is just in Annabeth's opinion.)

When Luke's name was called, Annabeth had that moment of preparation before her own name was called and she rose up and walked to the stage as she took her diploma.

"Congratulations, Miss Chase" Mr. Brunner murmured.

"Thanks"

Annabeth followed Luke into the assembly of graduates as they waited for the rest to finish. When Percy was walking at the stage Annabeth couldn't help but notice that even with the hideous graduation robes, Percy still managed to look like a god. She can't even find the reason why this angel fell in love with her.

When the last graduate was called, Mr. D said a few words and that was it. It was all over. Green hats showered and the families started to converge, pressing them all tighter together. Annabeth heard a sniffle behind her and saw Rachel all red in the eyes.

"Oh, Annabeth. I can't believe it's done" She hugged Annabeth. "Promise me we won't lose touch"

Annabeth smiled and hugged her friend back, "I promise"

Annabeth scanned the crowd when a mass of black hair engulfed her in a hug.

"Thalia!" Annabeth felt like she was going to break down. Thalia was going to Brown with Percy while Luke will be going to Princeton in New Jersey and it'll be a long drive before they can see each other again. She felt like she already lost her boyfriend and her best friends.

"Oh, Annabeth. Promise to call me every day when term starts. And I want all of us to see each other every other weekend. Okay?" Thalia's voice was firm although there was a slight hint of a sniffle.

"I promise" And then Thalia was gone, she was surrounded by her family and the sight of them together brought a smile on her lips. The next person she saw was Luke and he just gave her a hug and another reassurance of not losing contact before going to his parents.

She was still scanning the room for the person she most wanted to see when arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled and turned around, facing Percy. She didn't waste a second. Their lips became one. But only for a few seconds because Athena finally managed to squeeze in the crowd.

"Annabeth! Congratulations, baby" She gave her daughter a hug.

"Thanks mom" Annabeth said, her voice hoarse.

Athena didn't even bother to cover her tears, "You're going to Thalia's party, right? Well then, I think it's time for me to take off. I love you, Annabeth. I'm so proud of you" She gave her daughter kiss on the cheeks and walked away still muttering "Not my baby, anymore"

Before Percy and Annabeth could make it to the parking lot, Percy's mom and dad engulfed him in a hug. Annabeth smiled at them. They fussed over Percy not being a little kid anymore and congratulating him and stuff. Sally even fussed about how she thought Annabeth and Percy was a cute couple and that she's expecting them to marry after college. This made both of them go red. After a few minutes, Percy asked his mom if she brought his car in which his mom nodded.

After hugging about a hundred of their friends, Annabeth and Percy made it to the parking lot where his Audi was parked. They saw Thalia, Luke and Nico (Thalia and Nico were in good terms now) already standing in front of Luke's Chevy. The three of them insisted on riding together and giving the couple "privacy" which in Annabeth's opinion was just bullcrap since they were used to seeing the two of them kiss. But either way, she was still glad to be alone with Percy.

"Are you ready?" Percy asked when they were inside the car.

Annabeth smiled, "Not quite. We've been disturbed all day."

Percy frowned but his confusion was swept away when Annabeth crawled over to his lap and started to kiss him senseless. Percy was startled but he didn't object. He tightened his clutch at Annabeth when she started to wrap her legs around him.

"This is uncomfortable" Annabeth said against Percy's lips.

"Let me fix that for you" Percy grinned. Percy reclined the driver's seat all the way down.

"Much better" Annabeth laughed as she propped herself to meet Percy's kiss.

But after a few minutes, Percy chuckled and pulled away from the kiss.

"As much as I want this to go on, babe, Thalia will be pissed if we're late. I say we continue this later, okay?" He gave the pouting Annabeth a wink and he started to drive.

The moment Percy pulled up in Thalia's garage, the music started to pound. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Come on" Percy said as he opened the door for her. "Let's get this over with"

Annabeth took Percy's hands in his and together they entered Thalia's house. It was already filled with people and the floor was already littered with red plastic cups. Thalia was nowhere to be seen.

"Percy! Annabeth!" Thalia wadded through the crowd

"Hey Thals! Great party" Percy said as he grabbed some drinks from the table. But before he can drink the beer, Annabeth grabbed it from him.

"Nah-uh. You're driving" Annabeth winked at him before gulping down the contents of the cup.

Percy pouted but grabbed another cup. Thalia pulled Annabeth away from him and they went their separate ways. After hours of talking, dancing and drinking, Annabeth couldn't keep a straight head anymore. She needed air. She climbed up the second floor and went to Thalia's room, where she knew there was a terrace. She plopped down on one of the garden seats Thalia has and closed her eyes, feeling the fresh air.

When it feels like she was about to fall asleep, strong arms wrapped around her and she instantly knew it was Percy so she cuddled closer to him.

"You okay, baby?" Percy asked as he gently traced patterns on her back.

"I'm fine. Just tired" Annabeth snuggled closer to him. "Well, it's a first"

"First what?" Percy asked, befuddled.

"You're not drunk" Annabeth pointed.

Percy laughed, "Yeah. Well, I'm driving aren't I?"

"You're right" Annabeth looked up at the Manhattan skyline. "The stars . . . they're out tonight"

"Want to wish on every one of them?" Percy smiled.

Annabeth nodded and pointed on the first star she saw, "I wish that my roommate in Carman Hall will be very understanding . . . seeing as you'll probably crash in there every other weekend"

Percy laughed at his girlfriend's first wish. She's probably right, though. "I wish for light traffic. So I can drive to Columbia in two hours"

Annabeth looked at another star and closed her eyes, "I wish that whatever happens, we'll always find our way back to each other"

She opened her eyes and looked at Percy, "I love you"

"As I love you"

"There you are!" Thalia's voice interrupted them. Behind her were Luke and Nico. Finally, best friend time.

When Annabeth saw them, tears leaked from her eyes. She ran to them and hugged them like there's not tomorrow.

The three didn't object though, even when Percy joined in.

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much" Annabeth cried. All her emotions pouring out of her now.

"We'll miss each other. But hey, we're the breakfast club. No matter how far apart, we'll always be together . . . forever"


	4. Sweet Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth and Percy were finally living their fairy tale and are on the way to their happily ever after. But what if an unexpected turn of events washed away their forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Honey, are you okay?" Athena said to the pacing Annabeth. It was first day of college semester and Annabeth was going to move in to Carman Hall in Columbia University. She and Percy went there a couple of days back and cleared the mistake of putting her in John Jay Hall, which Percy described as 'Hogwarts'. She was actually scared of moving in. Maybe she did a mistake of moving to Carman Hall. She should've stayed in John Jay, where you haven't got any roommate. But as they say, regret is at the end. But maybe she's just being silly. Maybe her roommate will be nice. Maybe. But apart from the fear, she was actually excited to go to Columbia.

"Do you think Percy's coming?" Annabeth asked nervously. Percy was supposed to pick her up before making his way to Rhode Island. He was going to Brown University with Thalia, that means she and Luke was going to be with him, since Percy was going to drop Luke too in New Jersey for Princeton. All of Annabeth's suitcases were already at her feet but she couldn't keep still. It's like her heart was going to beat its way out of her ribcage.

"Of course he's coming" Athena said sternly. Lately, she's taken a liking at Percy. "What makes you think he's not? And it's very kind of him, you know. Driving all of you even though it's such a long drive. He must really love you"

"I don't know" Annabeth frowned. "But what if he doesn't? Then what?"

"Then drive your own car and get to Columbia. Or do you want me to drive you?" Athena raised her eyebrows.

Annabeth was about to say something more when the sound of gravel crunching on the driveway outside comes through the window. Annabeth looked out and the light shone off the windshield of Percy's Range Rover. Percy didn't bother bringing his Audi since they won't fit in there what with all their luggage and stuff.

Annabeth's frown turned upside down as she run outside to half-yell and half-hug Percy.

"Where have you been?" she demanded as he got out of the car.

"Hello to you, too" Percy smiled as he kissed her head. "Sorry, babe. Thalia's such a slowpoke and I have to pick her and Luke first"

Thalia smiled from the inside of the Rover and opened the window, "Sorry! But Percy's just in time to pick me up, you know" She yelled. Luke just laughed. Annabeth wasn't surprised to not see Nico in there. They already said there goodbyes to him. He was taking a plane to get to Boston since he was going to study in Boston University.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows.

Percy rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm sorry. I was packing my stuff and I was trying to find my parents so I could say goodbye to them"

Annabeth scrutinized Percy. His dark hair is wet, which means he probably just got out of the shower . . . which means he probably just woke up. Annabeth rolled her eyes. Packing his stuff? Who waits until the day their leaving for college to start packing their stuff? Annabeth's stuff has been packed for a week. The housing office sent them packing list months ago. But she's betting Percy doesn't have any of them. She should've helped him pack after all.

"Sorry" Percy said again.

Annabeth smiled and pulled Percy in for a kiss before Athena pulled them apart, "I'm okay with you kissing my daughter but please don't do it in front of me"

"Will do" Percy laughed as he went inside to collect Annabeth's luggage.

The short ride from Upper East Side, Manhattan to Columbia University was silent and had an air of nervousness. Annabeth kept on biting her lip that she's sure it's going to bleed. Thalia and Luke were silently bickering behind while Percy kept his eyes fixed on the road. Annabeth couldn't help it. She reached for her boyfriend's hand and squeezed it tight, like she's afraid to ever let go.

Percy gave her a weak smile. He's been trying to put up a tough façade but Annabeth knows that deep inside him he's also struggling to make this work. After what felt like days, (for Percy and Annabeth at least) Percy finally pulled up in front of Carman Hall. Students were going in and out of the hall, too.

Thalia and Luke climbed out of the car to say goodbye to Annabeth and to help her bring up her bags to her room.

"What's that?" Thalia pointed to the big brown and white buildings.

"Morningside Heights" Annabeth responded, excitement filled her chest for a nick of time. "That's where I'm going to take my classes and that building over there is the Butler Library" she said, pointing to the big domed shape edifice. "That's Wallach Hall and John Jay Hall"

Thalia examined the surroundings and shrugged. She wore her sunglasses, which she used to hide the tears threatening to leak in her eyes. Luke didn't say a thing and so did Percy. They just both grabbed the heavier bags and left the light ones to Annabeth and Thalia.

Annabeth registered at the housing office before the secretary gave her key to suite 706B. The four of them trudged to the elevator and pressed 7.

When they arrived at the 7th floor, they found themselves in an entryway leading into two mini suites with two doubles and a shared bathroom.

Percy opened the door and found that Annabeth's roommate isn't there yet. They settled the bags next to the enormous closet as they all sat down on Annabeth's bed. It was still very early and the three were in no hurry to leave.

"Well, at least there's air conditioning. And the closets are enormous; I'm sure all your clothes will fit in there." Thalia said breaking the silence.

Annabeth's emotions are all mixed up that she doesn't know what to do anymore so she laughed . . . and cried at the same time.

Thalia removed the glasses and Annabeth saw that her eyes were rimmed red. She hugged her best friend.

"I'll miss you so much, Thals" Annabeth whispered.

Thalia's voice was thick, "Me too, Annie. Me too"

"Be good, okay? Don't . . . hurt yourself, or-or get into trouble. I couldn't go there fast enough to help you" Annabeth said, trying to say it lightly but failing completely.

"I will" Thalia nodded.

"Take care of Percy for me. Please" Annabeth choked the last sentences.

Thalia nodded. Kissed her best friend's cheeks and headed out the door and into Percy's Rover. Annabeth cried when she was gone. She knew Thalia wanted no one to see when she cries and Annabeth respected it.

Luke hugged her next. It seems like he was trying hard not to cry and it's taking all of his strength, so talking is not an option. He just gave Annabeth a long hug that said everything he wanted to tell her and a kiss on the forehead before he imitated Thalia and went to Percy's car.

That left Percy and Annabeth. Percy was rocking on the balls of his feet and he was looking at his girlfriend with sad eyes. Personally, Percy thought that Luke was still lucky since Princeton is between Columbia and Brown and he's an hour away from his best friends.

"Well, seaweed brain?" Annabeth choked.

Percy smiled weakly as he took three strides and hugged Annabeth . . . tightly.

"Don't cry, baby" Percy whispered. "I don't want to see you crying before I go away. I want to see you smiling and happy"

"It's hard. It's taking all of my power" Annabeth said as she buried her face in Percy's chest.

"You're the most powerful woman I know" Percy said. "I'll call you as soon as I get there. We have skype and I'll visit you every other weekend. I promise"

Annabeth nodded. "Don't . . . don't join fraternities, okay? I mean, if you really wanted to then join . . . Delta Phi. I have a cousin there. I think. And promise me I get to visit you there, too. I-"Annabeth whispered her next words "Please don't forget me, don't . . . fall in love with other girls"

Percy tried to laugh, "What makes you think that? After the thousand times I told you I love you. Really, I'm hurt"

Annabeth shrugged, "Just reminding. I love you, Percy. You and Thalia take care of each other, okay?"

Percy nodded, "I love you"

Annabeth latched her lips with Percy but after a few seconds (in Annabeth's opinion though, but they were really kissing for like twenty minutes.) the door opened and a brunette girl stood in the doorway.

"Oh, hi." She said sheepishly. "I didn't know there was anyone here."

"It's okay" Percy said. "I'm leaving anyway . . . ?"

"Katie" the girl said. "Katie Gardner."

"Katie" Percy repeated. "That's my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. Will you do me a favor?"

"Sure" Katie replied.

"Take care of her for me"

Katie smiled genuinely and Annabeth silently thanked God for giving her such a nice roommate, "I will. I promise"

Percy smiled at her and gave Annabeth one last kiss before disappearing in the doorway.

"Had a wet morning?" Katie asked casually.

"You can wring me out" Annabeth responded.

"You know, Annabeth . . . I don't even know his name but I made him a promise" Katie said.

Annabeth smiled, "His name's Percy. Percy Jackson."

"And he's probably the sweetest boyfriend in the world"

* * *

"This is me" Luke said as they stopped in front of Princeton University. Forbes College, where Luke will be staying, was easily seen from where they were parked.

"You sure you don't need a hand with your luggage?" Percy asked.

Luke smiled well naturedly, "Nah! I'm good. My luggage's half of Annabeth's" he joked. Luke was trying to pull a happy and excited façade, although when his eyes would flicker to Thalia, the sadness will come back.

"Okay. Well, then . . . I'll see you around, man" Percy said as he gave Luke a man hug.

"Yeah. See you around. You take care of Thalia, okay?" Luke said and Percy nodded.

Luke approached Thalia, who was looking away. He put one finger under her chin as he kissed her forehead.

"I'm gonna miss you" Luke whispered.

"I'll miss you too" Thalia choked, tears falling. "God, I hate crying"

Luke chuckled weakly, "I think you're still cute when you cry. I'll see you around, then"

Thalia nodded, "I'll see you around"

Luke hugged her one last time before walking towards Forbes College. When he disappeared, Thalia walked over to Percy and gave him a hug.

"It's just you and me, Kelp Head. I promised Annabeth I'll take care of you."

"And I promised Luke" Percy sighed. "Well, off we go then. You can seat beside me if you want"

"Nah, s'okay. I know you still want to think Annabeth's beside you. Besides, I want to lie down"

Percy smiled as Thalia climbed at the back seat.

"Thalia?"

"Hmm?"

"You like Luke, don't you?"

Thalia didn't answer him immediately. Percy never noticed the way they act before, not until Annabeth pointed it out to him. He tried telling Luke to tell Thalia but he just won't. After a few minutes, Thalia said, "Yeah. I do."

* * *

Annabeth and Katie just finished putting all their clothes on the two enormous closets. They were also done putting all their toiletries in the communal bathroom. They already met the other two girls from suite 706A, to whom they will share the bathroom. Their names were Piper McLean and Hazel Levesque.

"Hey, Annabeth?" Katie called to Annabeth who were arranging the rest of her boxes in a neat pile under her bed.

"Yeah?"

"What's this box?" Katie pointed to the one next to the dresser, the one Percy brought up.

"Oh, that's my books and some shoes. I'm planning on organizing that tomorrow. Why?"

"There's something above the first book. It looks like a rose" Katie shrugged as she entered the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Annabeth stiffened. Rose. Percy. She hurried over to the box and opened it to find a lone rose sitting on top of her copy of Anne of Green Gables. The first time Annabeth received a rose from Percy, a letter was with it but this time, it was just a rose. But on the rose, there was a note:

_I promise to never let go and I promise I will always find my way back to you. No matter what happens._

Annabeth slumped back to her bed. Why is he making this hard for her? She just wanted to rush to Brown and kiss the hell out of Percy. She sighed and took out a jewel inlaid box where she kept all of their memories. The first rose Percy gave her, all of his letters, their pictures, even their movie tickets . . . everything.

Annabeth was brought back to reality by her phone. She scrambled to get her Blackberry on the dresser and a smile crept on her face. It was Percy.

"Baby!" Annabeth almost cried.

" _Hey, babe. How are you?" Percy's soothing voice said._

"I'm fine. I'm fine. But how are _you?_ Are you settled in?"

" _Almost, babe. I'm stocking my closet here." He laughed. "We got here just a few hours ago."_

"How's Thalia?"

" _She's fine. She lives in the dorm next to mine. We're still in co-op houses since we're not members of the Greek Society. I'm in Watermyn and she's in Finlandia"_

Annabeth smiled, imagining Percy putting clothes in a closet. The sight was comforting, "I've seen the rose"

" _You did, huh?" Percy asked, Annabeth can almost see the blush in his face._

"I miss you already" Annabeth pouted.

" _Smile, hon. I'll see you next week, okay? I gotta go, babe. I love you. Sweet dreams"_

"I love you" Annabeth said as she hung up. She barely noticed Katie looking at her with awe.

"He really is sweet"


	5. No Longer Lonely

Three weeks had passed since term started and the four best friends haven't seen each other yet. They were all busy with studies that driving all the way to New York wasn't an option. They didn't even expect that freshman year would be this hectic. Even Percy couldn't squeeze in a visit. It was Friday afternoon, after class, Annabeth was trudging the school lawn to Carman Hall. Her shoulders were slumped like it has been weighed down by stress and sadness. But all that disappeared when she saw her brother, Malcolm, waiting for her in the lobby of her dormitory. Malcolm was her older brother who was now working as an architect in their family company. He paid Annabeth a visit since he knows the feeling of being a freshman.

"Malcolm! Is that you? Oh my god, it is you!" Annabeth said the moment she laid eyes upon her brother.

"Hey, sis. I thought I'd pay you a visit. How are things? How're you and Percy?" Malcolm asked as Annabeth pulled him to the elevator so they can go up to her room.

Annabeth sighed, "I'm so tired all the time. I never thought studies will make me want to die. As for Percy, we call each other every night but we haven't visited each other yet. Busy schedule you know? I miss him so much. You know, this is the longest time we haven't seen each other. It's a record. I just hope that he's behaving himself."

"What a pity" Malcolm laughed at his sister's insanity and decided to tease her. Hey, that's what a brother does. "He's thousands of miles from here. You don't know what he's doing right now. He could be in some bar, doing shots with some sexy bartender, dry humping her."

Malcolm knows that Percy can't really do that to Annabeth. He's seen the guy and he can tell that Percy head over heels for his sister. And he was judged from a brother's point of view, mind you.

"Oh my god" Annabeth said weakly as she pondered what her brother just said. "We're NOT trying to choke each other with commitment. But now you're fucking freaking me out and I can't do anything but picture him humping some fucking bartender! Thank you!" she said hysterically as she began pacing the room.

Malcolm chuckled and raised his hands in surrender, "I'm your brother. This is what I'm here to do: terrify you."

"Who's terrified?" Katie asked as she entered the room.

"Me" Annabeth said, sighing. "Hay, Katie, this is my brother, Malcolm"

"Hi" Katie said as she hung her coat. "Nice to meet you"

"Yeah, you too." Malcolm smiled. "Hey sis, I'm gonna go. Don't worry, I'm just kidding. I know he loves you. Stop being so paranoid"

"I'm being paranoid, aren't I? You're right. I trust Percy." Annabeth said firmly. "Keep safe, okay? I'll see you soon"

As she closed the door, she also hoped that her being paranoid would stop, too.

When the elevator doors opened, Malcolm saw a rather haggard Percy entering the hall. Percy. Oh god, he's here to surprise his sister. He examined Percy for a while as he held the open button of the elevator. His hair was messy and there were black circles under his eyes. But his eyes were excited and happy. He was holding coffee and croissant and he was talking to someone on the phone. Good enough, Malcolm thought.

"Yo, Percy!" Malcolm called. Percy looked around for the caller and saw Malcolm.

"Hey, man. You visited her too, huh?" Percy smiled.

"Yeah. She was about to die if she still doesn't see you." Malcolm laughed. "Glad you could make it here"

"Yeah, I have to leave a dozen of homework but who cares? Hey, how do I look?" Percy said warily.

Malcolm raised his eyebrows. Percy never bothered about how he looks, "If you're so worried about your appearance, are you going to do something about your skin? Because right now you look like an actor in a kabuki troupe"

Percy clapped Malcolm in the back and entered the elevator, "That's all I need to hear"

When Percy reached the 7th floor, his heart began racing. He was so excited to see Annabeth that he didn't even consider if she's busy or not. Or if she wanted to see him. Fudge, he's being paranoid!

Percy reached Annabeth's room and he drew a breath before knocking on the door. He hoped that Annabeth would open it but unfortunately, it was Katie.

"Percy?" Katie asked, her eyes bulging.

"Hey. Is Annabeth there?" Percy asked.

"She's in the bathroom" Katie said, making Percy enter the room quickly. "Give me that" She said, grabbing the croissant and coffee. "Hide in her closet" Katie instructed.

"What?" asked a baffled Percy.

"Just hide. It'll be great if you surprise her. Now look here, and don't say anything unless I'm done. Since you're here and Annabeth's nearly crazy to see you and I don't want to be here when you start making out, I'm going to sleep over Piper and Hazel-"

"Oh, Katie, you don't need to do that-"

"Yeah, I told you to shut up. Anyway, I don't want you two setting foot on my bed. And no sex. You understand me? I want to sleep peacefully tonight."

Percy blushed. "Okay"

"Good. Now hide there" Katie said, closing the closet door.

If you're planning to lock yourself or hide in the closet, Percy's advice is to find another place. It's so not cool. The feeling's like someone is beside you trying to suffocate you. Or like you're underground and you're going to be stuck there until you die. Fortunately, Annabeth went out of the bathroom three seconds after Katie closed the door. He listened to the two girls talk.

"Hey Annabeth? Did you hear anything from Percy?" Katie asked innocently. Damn, the girl can act.

"No, not yet. He's not yet calling." Annabeth frowned. "And Malcolm said something that made me want to scream right now. What's with the croissant and coffee?"

Percy heart thudded. What did Malcolm say?

"What did Malcolm say?" Katie voiced out his question and ignored Annabeth's.

"That he's probably dry humping a sexy bartender" When Annabeth said that, Percy was trying hard not to burst out laughing. Annabeth can be cute when she's jealous. "I know it's not true, but that's all I can picture right now! It's so sickening!"

Katie laughed, "Yeah, he's probably doing that right now. Anyway, Can I borrow one of your PJs? I don't want to use mine tonight."

Percy could already see Annabeth's confusion over Katie's request. He knows that Katie just wants Annabeth to open the closet.

"Why?" Annabeth asked suspiciously.

"Just do it" Katie rolled her eyes.

Percy heard footsteps closing in on the closet and he tried to find PJs so he can hand them to her. The closet door opened but Annabeth was still looking at Katie so he handed her the clothes and she took it unconsciously.

"Here" Annabeth tossed the clothes over to Katie then she seemed to realize what happened.

"Did someone just . . . hand that to me?" Annabeth gulped.

"Look around, you lunatic" Katie rolled her eyes again.

Annabeth looked around and she almost collapsed. She saw Percy leaning casually on her closet, looking as if he's been there all the time (which, technically, he was).

"Percy!" Annabeth engulfed him into a bone crushing hug.

"Ow! My collarbone!" Percy said but he didn't pull away from the hug. "I miss you too, wise girl. But I only got here so try not to choke me to death"

"What do you expect me to do? Oh, I missed you so much!" Annabeth gushed. It's a miracle they weren't kissing still.

"Oh don't mind me" Katie said. "I'm just heading over to Piper and Hazel's to sleep over"

Percy laughed, "Thanks, Katie."

"Yeah, whatever" Katie said, smiling. "I'm going to take one of these croissants. Enjoy! And remember what I told you, Percy!" She called as she walked out of the room.

The moment the door closed, Percy latched his lips with Annabeth's and the two stumbled over to the bed. It was the need for air that allowed Annabeth to ask how Percy managed to squeeze this in his busy schedule. This question brought a flashback to Percy.

_Flashback_

_Percy was in his room, doing some physics homework when his roommate, Jake Mason, entered._

" _Hey, Natalie!" Jake called over to a visiting girl. But the girl just looked at him and continued to wherever she's going. And Percy knew that girl, she was in a few of his classes. Jake smiled as he closed the door._

" _Her name's not Natalie" Percy said._

_Jake smiled as he collapsed on his bed, "I know, I know. But if every time I say 'Hey Natalie', then eventually she'll come up to me and she'll be like 'My name's not Natalie it's . . . Michelle' whatever. And I'll do a big apology and I'll say 'I thought you were the Natalie who was mad at me for not calling' and, from then on Michelle, or whatever her name is will think that I dated a girl who looked just like her . . . who I rejected. She'll develop this unconscious need to win my approval and from then on . . . it's cake!" Jake said, obviously satisfied._

" _Damn!" Percy laughed at his logic._

" _How're you doing, anyways? You know, with your girlfriend and all?" Jake asked._

_Percy sighed, "I've done this long distance relationship thing. And it's hard. As hell. And it doesn't matter how good the relationship is, it literally can just . . . rip it apart. It's just very hard to be away from the person you love for months at a time"_

" _I know, I know. It's not gonna be easy" Jake said. "But maybe you found the right girl, and everything WILL be easy."_

" _That's not a bad point" Percy pondered._

" _Sometimes, the things you want the most don't happen and what you least expect happens. I don't know – you meet thousands of people and none of them really . . . touch you. And then you meet one person and your life is changed forever." Jake told him._

" _When did you become so poetic?" Percy laughed._

_Jake shrugged, "Well, at least now you know what to do"_

_And Percy does know what to do. Who cares about homework? He needs to see Annabeth right now._

_End of flashback_

"Because I need to see you. I'm going to be insane if I didn't see you one more day" Percy said.

Annabeth laughed, "Me too. But . . . what's with the croissant and coffee? That's Thalia's thing."

Percy just smiled.

"That's from Thalia?" Annabeth looked over to the food. And suddenly she was crying because she missed her best friend.

"And an Audrey Hepburn, might I add." Percy said, bringing out a DVD. "She said she just wants you to remember your tradition every Sunday morning and since she can't come, she asked me to give you this." Percy said handing Annabeth the bag of croissants.

"Stupid" Annabeth muttered as Percy kissed her.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Percy asked.

Percy went for Annabeth's bed. But before he could settle in completely, he took off his shirt, exposing his sinful six pack abs. Annabeth. Who was watching him do this started to ogle at him.

"Enjoying the view?" Percy smirked as he sat on her bed.

"Shit!" Annabeth face palmed when Percy caught her. "Seriously! It's like your photo shopped!" Annabeth said, pointing to Percy's body.

Percy laughed before signaling her to sit on his lap. Annabeth grabbed some pencils and a piece of paper from her drawer before she cuddled Percy.

"Let's draw our house" Annabeth smiled like a child that Percy hasn't had the heart to refuse even though he draws like a three year old.

"Our house?" Percy asked cautiously.

"Yeah," Annabeth blushed. "You know, um, because I always imagined our house would be peaceful and um, homey."

Percy laughed, "Okay then. But I have to warn you, I'm very good at drawing" he said sarcastically.

Annabeth laughed and both of them grabbed a pencil as they sketched together the outline of the outside of the house, with Annabeth polishing Percy's drawing. After a few minutes of teasing, bickering, arguing and laughing, the two finished their drawing. They produced a medium sized house with a Jane Austen-ish kind of design (Annabeth loves Jane Austen) with a beach house tinge.

"It's beautiful" Percy said, kissing Annabeth's head. "It totally defines us"

Annabeth smiled. "Us. I like that."

"Someday, I'm going to carry you into that house." Percy smiled.

"Yeah right" Annabeth smiled. "I'm going to wait for that moment. As for now, I'm hungry"

"Oh, don't worry. The pizza will come right about . . . now" Percy cocked his head to the door's direction and right on cue, someone knocked.

"You always surprise me" Annabeth said.

"Oh, babe, I've more surprises for you"


	6. Chapter 6: Please don't go

It was the first weekend after their second year of college started and Annabeth was busy packing her duffle bag. Percy was supposed to pick her up so they can go to Brown to visit Thalia and to explore the beauty of Rhode Island. Percy spent the past year driving to Columbia, now it’s Annabeth’s turn to visit Brown but Percy’s still driving. You may be wondering where Katie was, well actually, she already left to visit her family.

Another great news reached her during the school year. She learned that two of her best friends namely, Luke and Thalia, are already dating. She moped a bit about not knowing the moment Luke asked Thalia out but the happiness on her best friends’ face made her smile in giddiness, too.

After packing her bags, Annabeth sat down on her bed, her eyes roaming the room. She saw the framed drawing of their dream house, the one she and Percy drew before, some pictures of her and Percy, Annabeth and Katie, and her four best friends. Annabeth had their trip all planned out. She was going to let Percy know where her favorite spot in Upper West Side. After a few more minutes of waiting, someone finally knocked on the door.

Annabeth almost ran to open it.

“Percy!” she flung herself to Percy, who doubled over.

Percy chuckled, “Hey, babe. You ready? Thalia’s bugging the hell out of me”

“All set” Annabeth said enthusiastically. “Are we going to pick up Luke?”

“Nah, he’s already there I think. He drove his own car.” Percy said as he took Annabeth’s duffle and slung it on his shoulder. “Shall we?”

Annabeth smiled and nodded. She grabbed her coat, keys and purse, made sure the door was locked, before following Percy outside.

“Hey babe,” Annabeth said when they reached Percy’s car. “Can we make a little detour? I just want to show you something”

Percy frowned but said, “Okay”

Annabeth gave him a peck on the lips before he opened the passenger seat for her.

“Where are we going?” Percy asked as he revved the engine.

“Somewhere beautiful” Annabeth said, smiling.

“How can we get there if I don’t know the place?” Percy asked.

“I’ll give you directions, seaweed brain” Annabeth rolled her eyes. “There, turn right on 114th street”

Percy sighed but he followed his girlfriend.

Annabeth smiled, “Straight ahead”

After about 3 minutes, Annabeth said to stop. Percy looked at the surroundings. It was a park. Riverside Park, to be exact. Percy blinked. In front of him was the most beautiful place he ever laid eyes on. The river was covered with an esplanade lined with honey-locusts. There were rocky precipices, sylvan lawns and groves of mature elm trees.

“This is my most favorite place here” Annabeth said. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

Percy looked over to her. She was inhaling the fresh air, her eyes were closed and the breeze was hugging her hair.

“Well, it’s nothing compared to your beauty” Percy said.

Annabeth playfully shoved him, “You’re being biased.”

“I’m not. I’m telling the truth” Percy smiled.

They stayed for about twenty minutes before Thalia called Annabeth, asking her if they’re on their way. That call made them jump into Percy’s car and head on to wherever they’re going.

The two spent half of the drive laughing, bickering and kissing (which is very hard for Percy since he’s driving) When Annabeth went hungry, they stopped at a rest stop with Burger King since she wanted a burger.

About twenty minutes after they left the rest stop, Annabeth prepared to sleep but something unfortunate happened. The car stopped and they were in the middle of nowhere.

“What happened?” Annabeth asked Percy.

“I think we broke down” Percy frowned as he climbed down the Rover. He examined the engine while Annabeth tried calling Luke or Thalia so they can pick them up in case the car needed to be brought to a mechanic. But unfortunately, there was no reception.

“No reception” Annabeth grumbled. “Hey, babe, I’m going to walk around to see if I can get any reception, okay?”

“Sure. But don’t go too far, okay?” Percy, who was hunched over the engine, said.

Percy knew Annabeth already walked away because he heard her footsteps fade away and he didn’t hear anyone come near him. That’s why he was pretty startled when a deep voice spoke from behind him.

“What’s the problem, boy?” the voice asked.

Percy nearly jumped from the shock. He looked at the man and saw he was a traffic police about the age of 50s. It’s either he didn’t hear his footsteps, or he popped out of thin air. The more logical side of Percy told him that he didn’t hear the footsteps. But the stubborn side, which was insisting that he was watching out for footsteps because of Annabeth, told him that he popped out of thin air. He stopped his internal argument immediately.

“Oh, well, my car broke down and I can’t seem to know the problem. It was in a very good condition before.” Percy frowned as he told the police what happened.

“Here, let me help” the police offered. Percy hadn’t got any idea on how to fix his car so he let the police take over.

The guy was hunched over the car for about thirty seconds when suddenly, he instructed Percy to revive the engine. The moment Percy turned the key, the engine started. He was so baffled by this man that he asked, “Who are you?”

“I’m helping you” the man answered simply. “Be careful of cars, son. Nasty accidents they bring. Well, I’ll see you soon” he smiled warmly at him.

Percy was about to say something when he heard Annabeth’s voice calling out to him.

“Percy, did you fix it? I still haven’t got reception” Annabeth called.

Percy looked over to her. He didn’t say that the car was already fixed because he wanted to tease her about something. So he didn’t answer. But the moment he looked back at the police, he was gone. Percy craned his neck to look for him. There wasn’t any place for the police to hide and they could see if he walked away but it’s like he vanished.

“Hey, babe, have you seen the traffic police?” Percy asked.

“What police? I haven’t seen anyone here.” Annabeth frowned.

“He’s here a second ago. I was talking to him, I swear!” Percy searched the place frantically.

“Baby, it’s just us.” Annabeth looked at him with face full of concern. “Are you okay?”

Percy looked at her to see if she’s joking, but the sincerity of concern in her face said otherwise. Percy decided to drop it.

“Yeah, yeah I’m okay” he said weakly.

“Are you sure? Do you want coffee? I saw a vending machine back there. Yeah weird, there’s a vending machine but no convenience store.”

Percy nodded. He walked over to the engine of the car and decided to tease Annabeth to take his mind off the mysterious police.

“It’s not yet fixed?” Annabeth asked.

Percy ignored her. But another second passed, he pretended to be electrocuted. Annabeth’s eyes bulged in panic.

“Percy! Oh god, are you alright?! Oh shit!” Annabeth hurried over to him.

Percy guffawed, “I can’t believe you fell for that!”

Annabeth scowled but he didn’t punch Percy, instead . . .

“I can’t believe you played that to me. I told you before that my grandfather died trying to jump start his car” Annabeth pretended to be hurt.

Percy stopped laughing immediately and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, “Oh baby, I’m so sorry. I was just joking around.”

Annabeth pushed Percy playfully as she laughed hard, “I can’t believe you fell for THAT!” Annabeth doubled over laughing. “I never told you that story”

Percy pouted. His plan backfired.

“Whatever. Let’s go” Percy said as he climbed the car, still pouting.

“Gotcha!” Annabeth said as she gave Percy a peck on the cheeks.

* * *

 

After another one and half hour, they finally made it to Brown. Percy, who was now a member of Delta Phi, parked in front of their house. ( **A/n: I don’t know if fraternities and sororities are allowed to have visitors enter their house since I haven’t any experience in that area. Let’s just pretend, okay?)** Annabeth told Percy to go ahead since she was going to visit Thalia first. Percy agreed so he was now on his way to his room. The moment he entered the room, he dropped Annabeth’s duffle bag in his closet and walked over to his bed. The sight before him surprised him.

There was a girl. And not just any other girl. It was the girl who was forcing herself to him for the past year. He tried every way he knows to make the girl leave him alone. He tried the gentlemanly way, the normal way and the harsh way, but all of it hasn’t worked.

“Hey handsome” the girl purred while she walk over to him.

“Don’t call me that. Get out of my room now” Percy said angrily.

“Oh, why would I do that? I wanted to show your _girlfriend_ that I’m the one for you” she whispered in his ear. Percy wrinkled his nose in disgust. This girl will never, not in a million times, win over Annabeth.

“Get away from me you daft dimbo” Percy growled. But the girl won’t faze.

The girl just laughed as she pushed Percy to the bed, making him fall over. The girl took her position on top of him. Percy was about to push the girl when suddenly, the door flung open. Annabeth was standing there with her mouth open. Percy was so dumbstruck he forgot all about his plan to push the girl. The girl, however, took this as her opportunity to kiss Percy. Annabeth gasped and he rushed out of the room. Percy, coming back to his senses, pushed the girl so hard she whined in pain. But he didn’t care. He rushed after Annabeth.

“Annabeth, it’s not what it seems” Percy said as he grabbed her wrists gently.

“Bullshit!” Annabeth cried shrilly. “That’s what every guy says when they’re caught cheating! What are we, blind?! God!”

Annabeth ran over to the parking lot when she realized that she came here with Percy.

“Annabeth just let me explain, please!” Percy said desperately.

“I don’t want to listen to you!” Annabeth cried. Her mind was so chaotic she didn’t even bother to understand Percy. She was thinking of a plan to get out of that place. She was thinking about calling Thalia but she knew that she hasn’t got a car. She could take a cab but that will take years. She decided to call Luke, instead. She brought out her phone and dialed Luke’s number while all the while still ignoring Percy’s pleas.

“Hello, Luke? Where are you?” Annabeth asked, her voice hoarse.

_“At some convenience store outside Brown, why?” Luke asked._

“Pick me up” Annabeth ordered.

_“Huh?” was Luke’s smart answer._

“Please, just pick me up. I’ll explain on the way. I’m at Brown parking lot.” She said as she hung up.

“Leave me alone, Percy!” Annabeth yelled as she was fed up with Percy’s apologies. She walked away farther from him as she waited for Luke. About after five minutes, she can see Luke’s Chevy.

She didn’t wait for Luke to climb down the car, instead she went in and told Luke to step on it. After a few minutes of silence, Luke finally spoke.

“Mind telling me what’s going on? You look pretty upset.” Luke said softly.

Annabeth sighed as she told Luke exactly what happened, exactly what she saw.

Luke frowned, “It doesn’t seem like Percy, Annabeth. I know him. He may be a playboy before but he’s changed.”

“That doesn’t mean he can’t go back to his old habits” Annabeth cried.

She was thinking a lot about it since she climbed in Luke’s car. Percy knows she’s with him, why would he cheat now?

“You know, I can get a couple of my loser ass friends to go over to Percy’s apartment, knock on the door and when he opens it, wham! They’ll junk-punch him all up in his man business and he’ll fall to the floor wailing and crying “Why?” and then we’ll say, “You know why!” Luke said as he glanced over Annabeth.

Annabeth, who has been feeling miserable, laughed, “Wow! Did you just make that up?”

“Nah, I thought about it a lot on the way over” Luke said, making Annabeth feel happy again.

“Thanks, Luke” Annabeth said as she settled more comfortably on the passenger seat.

Another half hour passed, Annabeth was asleep. Luke was still thinking that Percy wouldn’t have the guts to do that to Annabeth when his cell phone rang. It was Percy.

Luke answered immediately, “Look, I want to know the truth, okay? I’ve heard Annabeth’s story now I need to hear yours. Don’t lie to me, Percy”

_Luke heard Percy heave a sigh, “When I entered the room, the girl was there. She forced herself on me. I tried to push her away but before I could do that, Annabeth entered the room. I was dumbstruck I forgot all about my plan to push her off me. It’s the truth.”_

Luke sighed. It does sound like the truth. “What do you want me to do then?”

_“Just let me talk to her. Please. Leave her in a hotel or something. Tell her you have to attend an urgent thing. Just make something up.”_

“I hope you’re telling the truth, Perce. I don’t want to see Annabeth hurt. I’m going to leave her in a hotel. I’ll let you know which later, okay?”

_“You know me better than anyone, Luke. You know I love her”_

* * *

 

“Annabeth, wake up” Luke nudged the sleeping Annabeth. “Annabeth, something came up. Wake up now. Come on”

Annabeth stirred, “Whazapening?” she asked Luke groggily.

“Something came up. There has been a gas leak in our dormitory. I need to go back. I’ll leave you here for a moment. I’ll come pick you up later. I promise.” Luke said. He thought a lot about his bluff when Annabeth was asleep and he’s been practicing this lie so he was pretty believable.

Annabeth sat straight up. She looked at her surroundings. They were in front of a hotel. It was a nice structure, simple yet inviting.

“Sure. I’ll wait for you. Call me when you’re on your way back, okay?” Annabeth said.

Luke walked Annabeth to the lobby and helped her check in. The moment she was settled in, Luke went out of the hotel and he saw Percy parking on one of the empty parking spaces.

“She’s in room 103” Luke said. “Go get her, man”

“Thanks” Percy clapped him in the back before making his way to Annabeth.

Percy stood outside room 103. He’s thinking if he should knock or not. He decided that if the door was locked, then of course he would knock, but if it’s not, then he wouldn’t. He turned the knob and he found that it wasn’t locked. He took a deep breath as he entered the room.

He found Annabeth leaning on the bed, her eyes closed.

“Baby” Percy said softly.

Annabeth eyes shot open, “What are you doing here?” she asked angrily, though you can hear the faint tinge of longing in her voice.

“I’ve been calling you” Percy said. He didn’t dare sit beside her. He was just standing near the door like an idiot.

Annabeth checked her phone. Fifty-six missed calls. She put her phone on silent that’s why she had no idea about the calls. Although, she’s not sure what’s worse. Not calling at all . . . or calling fifty six times.

“Really? I must not have heard my phone” Annabeth shrugged.

Percy was glad she was willing to listen to him now. Annabeth’s like that. She may be so mad at him that all she wanted was to push him into a road full of speeding cars, but after a while she’d be willing to die just to save Percy.

“We need to talk about this” Percy said softly.

“Then talk” Annabeth told him.

Percy told Annabeth all that he told Luke. And as he did so, Annabeth seemed to remember all the little details she saw. She’d been replaying it in her head for the last few hours. The look on Percy’s face, the way his arms are poised as if to push the girl off her.

“Come here” Annabeth said softly, motioning Percy to sit with her.

Percy obeyed and sat beside her but he was also keeping his distance in case Annabeth was still pissed at him.

Annabeth rolled her eyes as she shuffled closer to her boyfriend. She cupped his face gingerly, “I believe you”

Percy took Annabeth’s hands and kissed it, “You do?”

Annabeth nodded, “Just please try to tone down your appeal? And please, just please, don’t ever cheat on me.”

“I promise, baby.” Percy smiled.

“Luke helped you, didn’t he?”

Percy smiled, “He always helps me.”

“He knew from the beginning that you didn’t cheat” Annabeth laughed as he reminisced what Luke said a while ago.

“He’s right, though”

Annabeth crashed her lips with Percy’s as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Percy settled her down on the bed.

“I love you” Percy said when they come up for air.

“As I love you”

Once again, their lips became one.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
